Best Friends Change
by YourHuffleNamedLunaGrey
Summary: The Marauders enter their 5th year. But when Sirius enters the popular crowd, he starts to change. He backstabs James in several ways. Will they make up or will kids hate James even more? Friendship of James x Sirius
1. Back to Hogwarts! But wait..

James and Sirius ~ best friends change

~as told from James' point of view~

I got off the Hogwarts train. I looked around for Sirius or Remus. Neither one of them were around. But then i saw a group of boys huddled around one other boy.

"C'mon, say it again!" Jacob Parkinson exclaimed. "James Potter is an arrogant soul! He is no longer my-" Sirius said, then saw me.

I just stood there, slowly comprehending what Sirius just said. H-he said I was arrogant and...not his best friend.? He thought.

Sirius looked as though he meant it. He didn't come up to me and apologize as if he were kidding.

Sirius meant this. I was distraught. How could my best friend do something like this to me? I thought as I walked over to a carriage.

Remus caught up with me. He was in that crowd with Sirius and Jacob and all the other boys. I started to loose some trust..

"James, I'm sorry about Sirius, he's changing." Remus sighed.

"Why were you in that group if you still care about me??" I frowned at the floor. "James," he put his hand on my back. "I wanted to see what the commotion was about. You know, Sirius always gathers a crowd."

"Yeah, Remus, but doesnt mean you have to GO TO the crowd!" I said, looking down and starting to tear up. "Remus, you're one of the only people thats still my friend. Because im so-so arrogant.."

"James, look at me. You're not arrogant. If anything, Sirius is arrogant."

Sirius just so happened to be walking by at that very second. Sirius looked at Remus. "Remus, do you know who you're talking to? Someone who says studying is a waste and werewolves are ugly." Sirius walked away with an evil smirk.

Remus looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "WHAT is he talking about?!"

I was taken aback. Why would Sirius try and lie for my best friend to hate me?

"Remus, he's lyin! My brother is..a werewolf, too.." I sighed. "Thomas Potter."

Remus' eyes widened. "Tom is a werewolf?!"

"Keep your big mouth shut! Tom will kill me if he found out i told anyone!" I shushed him up.

Little did I know, Sirius was listening around the corner..


	2. Head to Head

"Guys! Guys! I've got new dirt on Potter!!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What is it?" Zachary Zabini asked.

"THOMAS IS A WEREWOLF!!" Sirius screamed. The circle of people who were over with Thomas screamed and ran away.

Thomas looked very angry. He ran over to me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Thomas screamed at me. "WHY DID YOU?" He started crying.

"Thomas! I told Remus and Remus only! He's been sitting here the whole time!! There's only one explanation.." I narrowed my eyes.

I marched over to Sirius.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" I asked him.

"My problem is you, and now that I'm popular don't take that away from me. I'm loved by all!" He made a pose.

Lucius strode to the scene, arm in arm with his girlfriend, Narcissa Black.

"You'll never overthrow me, Sirius." He smiled and flipped his hair.

"At least I don't have to TRY to be a Slytherin." Sirius smirked.

"You'll never be a Slytherin, and you KNOW it!" Lucius stomped his foot like a baby.

Sirius strode away with Zachary Zabini, Jacob Parkinson and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"James..we should get up to bed! We have classes in the-"

"Remus, I don't wanna sleep. I want my best friend back!" James cried.

Sirius heard him. He secretly felt bad, but didn't let it show.


	3. Emotional Rollercoaster

Its been about a week now since Sirius started hating me.

"James, cheer up!" Lily hugged him.

"I cant. Sirius was my best friend." I sniffed and wiped my nose with my sleeve.

"Hey, Potter!" Zachary called over. "Dont be such a crybaby!"

"WHAT IF YOUR BEST FRIEND, WHOS BEEN YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR 12 YEARS NOW, STARTED TREATING YOU LIKE GARBAGE AND HATING YOU, JUST BECAUSE HE-HE WANTS TO BE POPULAR! HE DITCHES YOU, YOUR FRIENDS AND ALL THE MEMORIES YOU CHERISHED! AND YOU HAVE NOTHING. NO ONE EVEN WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE HE EAVESDROPS, BLACKMAILS AND LIES ABOUT YOU TO EVERYONE! SO, UNTIL THIS HAPPENS TO YOU, DONT TELL ME NOT TO BE A CRYBABY. DONT EVEN CALL ME A CRY BABY OR MY BROTHER WILL SURE GET TO YOU!" I yelled and cried at the same, choking out some words where I started heavily crying.

Sirius was standing next to him. Now I knew, deep down, he still cared and felt bad. But, to keep himself in his popular spot, he grinned wickedly.

"That little-" Remus yelled and tried to run after Sirius, but I grabbed him. "Remus, no."

"What're you gonna do? Bite me? You stupid little werewolf. If you knew what was good for you, you'd be MY best friend." Sirius held out his hand.

"Not a chance. You see, I'm actually loyal to James, unlike you, filthy dog." Remus frowned and dragged me away.


	4. The Notes

Dear Sirius,

You used to be my best friend. I helped you through the times your parents hated you and disowned you. I miss our Animagi Adventures..our memories..going over to my house and inviting Remus on Sundays..we were the best of buddies.

But..you trashed it. 12 years if best friendship and now..in the dumpster. Zachary isnt even half the man I am. He's just an annoying, stuck-up. And maybe you would realize this, if you weren't a stuck-up. Padfoot..I miss you..

Love, Prongs.

I slipped this note on Sirius' nightstand in the morning. I hoped he'd read it when he woke up.

I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. At least I still had two friends.

Remus looked at me like he was gonna give me some bad news.

"Remus, what's wrong? Is your mother.." I asked. His mother was in an awful state.

"No, she's alright. This note though.."

I noticed Lily was gone.

James,

I can't believe you would call me a mudblood behind my back! Say my hair is TOTALLY unnatural AND you'd call Remus a 'filthy werewolf'! We're through, if you're gonna treat people like that!

Sincerely, Lily Evans :)

"N-no..he's stooped as low as making me loose my girlfriend? I'm writing her a note." I said as I rushed back to the Common Room.

Sirius was sitting on the couch.


	5. Fights Lead to Rejections

"So, I'm stuck-up, you say? I would watch who's talking." Sirius frowned.

"You stooped as low as lying to Lily! I can't believe you! You're making me loose friends on purpose, because you hate me. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY YOU HATE ME!" I cried.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH LILY! I'M JEALOUS, OKAY??" Sirius yelled.

"Really, Sirius? You hate him because you love me and he was dating me? More importantly, you LIED TO ME?!" Lily yelled lividly while coming downstairs from her dorm.

"Lily, I-"

"I dont wanna hear it. You shouldn't hate him because he's dating me! Also James, were not over." Lily said.

"And when you were yelling at Zachary, I felt a little bad for you. But guess what? I'll never feel bad again." Sirius grinned wickedly for the tenth time this week.

"Because you're hanging out with Slytherins." Lily rolled her eyes. "They don't know how to feel bad."

Lily grabbed my hand and dragged me down to the Great Hall with Sirius on our heels.

"Lily, do you like dogs or deer?" He asked.

"Sirius, I'm not stupid. Your Animagus is a dog and James' is a stag. I love deer. They're so cute! I love the Muggle movie named Bambi. Its about a baby deer." She smiled.

Sirius was left in the dust.


	6. Popularity Jealousy

When we got to the Great Hall, Remus was relieved.

"I knew you two would make up for Sirius' lies." He smiled.

"Sirius hates me because he's jealous. He likes Lily." I rolled my eyes.

"He LOOOOVES me!" Lily laughed. I started laughing so hard my side hurt.

Sirius tapped my shoulder. I whipped around.

"So, you're mocking me now? And you said I was stuck-up." Sirius said, his eyes starting to get foggy.

"I thought popular kids dont cry." I said.

He smeared away his tear. Zachary laughed at him. "CRYBABY BLACK!"

"ZACHARY I WOULD WATCH WHO'S TALKING! ANDROMEDA TOLD ME YOU CRY EVERY NIGHT!" Sirius screamed.

Andromeda blushed. "Zach, I didn't say such a thing!"

"HOW WOULD SHE KNOW ANYWAY? I DONT SLEEP ON THE COMMON ROOM COUCH!"

"Because you miss being popular, thats why!" Sirius yelled. "Im not giving up my position!"

~sorry for such a short chapter. for this chapter i had a bit of writer's block~


	7. Broken, Bruised and Dramatization

"Sirius, you're so obsessed with being popular! Its mental!" I said as I walked away.

He grabbed the back of my shirt.

"You listen to me, James. Being popular is awesome. I had no friends. But-"

"Sirius! I was your friend! I was the only person who cared about you! BUT YOU TRASHED IT!!" I cried.

"James! Oh my Merlin you need to stop being so dramatic!" Sirius claimed as he smacked his face.

That's it, I thought.

I punched Sirius in the stomach.

"AUUUUGH!" He groaned and stumbled. He fell onto the table. While he fell, he fell into Lily. His arm smacked against her face.

"OWWCH!!" She screamed.

"Lily! I got you, I got you." I said as i grabbed her.

I ran up to the hospital wing.

"Hello, Miss Evans. Hello, Mr. Potter. What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Sirius Black fell and his arm hit me in the face. I dont know if he broke anything, though." Lily said.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Knuckles." I said, and showed her my bruised knuckles.

"Okay Miss Evans, let me see." She examined Lily's face.

"Broken nose..hmmm...bruised eye. That's about all. I can fix your nose, but your eye will be bruised. You too, Potter. Bruised knuckles is not curable. It goes away on its own." She said and used a spell to fix Lily's nose.

"Okay, c'mon Lily." I said and dragged her out of the hospital wing.

Professor Mcgonagall was waiting outside.


	8. Revenge x Detention

"Mr. Potter. Detention for 2 months! You injured Mr. Black by punching him in the stomach. And don't lie, your knuckles are bruised." Professor McGonagall said. She was mad.

"Professor, he was mouthing off to me. I couldn't handle it. He bruised Lily's eye and broke her nose. Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose. Because he punched her, too." I lied a little. Lily looked at me but didnt say anything.

"I will have a talk with Mr. Black then, too." Professor said and wheeled around on her heel.

"Mr. Black, to my office immediately. You too, Mr. Potter. Miss Evans, you are a stand-by."

Sirius was quite panic-striken at first, then realized I was in trouble, too. Then he smirked.

Professor McGonagall walked up to her door. "Watson McGonagall." She said stiffly.

"Professor, may I ask who Watson is?" Lily asked. Professor McGonagall tensed up. "He was my husband, but he left me for a Muggle lady around 15 years ago." She said, standing in the doorway. She was as stiff as a board.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking.." Lily frowned. "It's okay, Miss Evans. You didnt expect that."

We walked inside the door into her office. "Have a seat." Since she is the Tranfiguration teacher, and she had no chairs, she transfigured three beaten up witch hats into chairs.

"Professor, that was incredible!" Lily gazed in awe. "Thank you, Miss Evans. I see someone appreciates my work."

As we took a seat, Professor McGonagall started to talk. "Mr. Black, I needed you as well because-"

"Because James hurt me? Yeah, I was made aware of that when it happened." Sirius laughed, then faked some stomach pain. Professor McGonagall noticed this.

"No. You're here because you injured Miss Evans. You 'punched her in the nose and brusied her eye'." Professor read off a note from Madam Pomfrey.

"What? No! When James hit me, I fell into Lily!" Sirius said, this time he was being dramatic.

"Then JAMES punched her! That's why his knuckles are bruised!!" Sirius yelled.

"First off, I would never hit a girl, especially not my girlfriend! Second, how would you know if my knuckles were bruised, unless you snooped or eavesdropped. And third, dont be such a liar!" I listed. I was livid. How could someone say such foul things??

"Mr. Black-"

"I am NO LIAR! I watched you punch her!" Sirius yelled, getting up from his seat.

"Mr. Black!-"

"Now, I'll just have to bruise your eye, like I brusied hers!" He yelled.

"MR. BLACK! You just admitted to punching her! And to lying! Detention for the rest of the school year!" Professor yelled lividly.

"BUT THATS THE NEXT 5 MONTHS!" Sirius cried, stomping his feet.

"Mr. Potter's now off the hook. Now I have to go help Professor Sprout get Lucius Malfoys head unstuck from a Venus Flytrap." Professor said, as she glided out of the room and dragged Sirius with him.

"Malfoy managed to get his head stuck in a Flytrap? What did he do, back-talk to it?" I laughed as I grabbed Lily's hand.

Lily chuckled. She grabbed my hand.

"Let's go find Remus."


	9. Dissing and Bandaid Rippin'

"He WHAT?" Remus snickered.

"He got his head stuck in a Venus Flytrap!!" Lily laughed.

"Okay, I hate Lucius, but i kind of feel bad.." Diane Garcia said from Lily's right.

"Oh, come on, Diane! No one likes him beside his brother, Corni (Cornelius for short) and his stuck-up girlfriend." Lily said.

Andromeda stopped short. "E-excuse me?"

"What?" Lily jumped as she was startled. "Who is it?"

"Its Andromeda. Why would you call my sister stuck-up?"

"Because Narcissa is like a leech, stuck on Lucius' armpit." Lily rolled her eyes. Remus chuckled.

"Keep your muzzle out of this, Lupin." Andromeda snapped. "Oh my Merlin, I'm so so sorry! My mean side came out.."

"Its okay!" Remus blushed.

"Anyway, sorry Andromeda." Lily apologized.

"Its okay. Bye, Remus!" She smiled at him.

"I'm gonna melt!" Remus said, holding his cheeks. They were red hot with blush. He was in love with Andromeda Black.

"Remus, lemme rip off that bandaid, please! Its been annoying me all afternoon!" Lily pretended to dramatically faint.

"Ugh, fine. Because you wont stop asking me. My owl scratched me." He rolled his eyes.

Lily tore off his bandaid. "Augh! Lily! That hurt!" He rubbed his cheek.

"I didn't say it was gonna feel like a massage, did i?" She smiled.

I snickered. Shes so sarcastic.


	10. Loosing Friends Hurts

I gazed at my nightstand. There was a note on it.

Dear Potter,

I know I've been a massive jerk to you, but now I hate you even more for lying and getting me into detention. I left Zach to taunt you when I'm not around.

Regards, Padfoot.

Great. He hates me even more! I thought. I snatched the note and got my clothes on. I ran to the Great Hall to show Remus and Lily.

"Guys! Got a note from that Slytherin-wannabe!" I said as i sat down.

"What could he possibly want now?" Lily rolled her eyes. "We already stuck him where he belongs."

Lily read the note and passed it over to Remus. Remus was shocked.

"You lied to Professor McGonagall?" He asked.

"No, SIRIUS thinks he can lie." I said, rolling my eyes as well.

"Oh yeah..he did lie about you punching me in the face.." Lily remembered.

"Exactly, Sirius lied to Professor." I declared.

"You lied to her too, James!" Remus raged. "Dont just blame Sirius!"

"Are you on my side or not??" James spewed his words out lightning fast. He was raging harder than ever. "Because it seems that you arent, Remus. And you should! Because that fuzzball will never want you to be his friend anyway."

"How about THIS FUZZBALL doesnt wanna be your friend!" Remus said, getting up from the table and walking to the Common Room.

"Remus, wait, please!" I cried after him. "Remus!"

Remus turned around and saw that tears were streaming down my face.

"Bye, James. I'll be sure to write you a note later." Remus waved and grinned.

I just sunk back into my seat. "James, dont cry, it'll be alright!" Lily pat my back and hugged me.

I just sobbed onto her shoulder.


End file.
